I don't want lose you
by onlythink
Summary: It's my first fanfic and english isn't my language so forgive me if there is some mistake. What will happen after Nathan knows megan is alive?


" _Megan is alive_ " way to the hospital Nathan could not stop thinking about what just happened, she was alive, the love of his life was alive. For the first time in a long time he felt good about himself, he felt complete, free. But inside he felt something was missing, he knew that what was missing was not Megan but Meredith, yes, her. Suddenly, the image of Meredith came to her telling her that she was going to see Megan, she felt that she was going through the page, that she was falling in love with him and he knew for sure that she was in love with her. The whine of a car faded his thoughts.

He set out to enter the hospital knowing that this was going to be difficult, but he had to. Upon entering, he saw Amelia sitting next to Owen in the waiting room.

"Hello," he said in a gasp, "Nathan, how are you here?" Owen a little confused. "Meredith told me so and I did not think twice about coming here, although I guess you did not ..." He didn't have time to finish the sentence when two soldiers arrived. "Major Hunt? We've just moved her sister into a room until she can be transferred to Grey Sloan, come with me." Owen and Amelia stood and began following the soldiers. "Riggs, do not stand there" Riggs confused, set off and followed the soldiers into the room.

Owen stood in front of the room thinking the whole time they thought she was dead and that they would never see her again, and now seeing her alive, knowing that they could have met her before and had not given up so soon, it was a sensation of happiness but at the same time of anguish and pain.

"Hey." Nathan put his hand on Owen's shoulder. "It's all right, she's here again with us, I know I provoke this and I'm really sorry, Owen." Nathan stared at her. "Forget everything, she's alive" with tears in her eyes. Owen looked at Nathan and hugged him, Before megan they were like brothers and all this distances them but now that she is alive Nathan was hoping to recover his friend.

"Let's go in." Owen opened the door and saw her, curly red hair, she was her sister. "Hey Megan, it's me Owen." Ellla opened her eyes. "I know." Owen could not contain himself and hugged her. He leaned down to sit and saw him, saw Nathan, he was standing there in a corner, watching her, she was happy and he knew that with him he would not be happy after his deception. "Nathan" he looked at her and he was gradually approaching her "Megan I, I do not want to hurt you, I just wanted to know if you were okay, to see you again, I ..." She took his hand " Do not worry, I know, I do not hold any grudge despite that. "I look into his eyes" Everything is fine, thank you that you have come to see me.Owen can you leave us a moment alone? " Owen was about to leave the room, when he left the room Megan looked at Nathan. "I'm so sorry Megan, everything that happened to you was my fault, I ..." Nathan said in a choked voice. "Forget it, who is she?" Nathan was confused. "I know you have not come here just to see me, I know it's been a long time, you've gone page and I do not blame you, does it make you happy?" Staring into his eyes "I'm so sorry, when I lost you I did not think about feeling this again, I did not know that you were still alive, but I can not change what I feel for her, I have not felt this way for a long time, and if she does Happy "with a small smile" Do not worry about me, I'm fine, go with her and tell her, life is short and you do not know when everything can end "He took her hand and then left the room.

"Owen sorry" He ran out to his car leaving the hospital

I had been in front of Meredith's house for 20 minutes and I did not know what to do, how to do it, I had not felt something like this for a long time and I was scared.

Meredith just laid the kids down and sat on the sofa, she kept thinking about him, did not want to acknowledge that she was falling in love and that it hurt to know that Megan was alive and that he would choose her. The sound of the doorbell took her thoughts, opened the door and saw him, saw that blue eyes that fit him, that smile he liked so much. "What are you doing here?" She said a little confused. "Meredith could not stop thinking about you while I was going to see her, I could not see her knowing that I was missing something, that I would lose something after all this, and I do not want to lose you Meredith I want to wake up every morning at your side, Children, kiss you, hug you, I want to be with you Meredith, I can not be with her knowing that you are the person that I need. "He gradually approached her. "Meredith since I saw you the first time you changed everything, you made me want to love a person, you made me love you and I can not take and forget this, what I feel for you, I do not want to" I approached more and more, I support his forehead with his, and with his hand caress her cheek and stare into her eyes. "Nathan, I do not want to, I do not want you to leave me, I want you to stay here with me." He smiled and could not take it anymore, kiss her, kiss her like never before kissed her, slowly, feeling his lips against hers. It was those kisses that you do not want to end "I love you Meredith" he returned to kiss but this time passionately. She separated to take a breath and she looked at him with a smirk "If you want you can stay" I look at her and I do not think twice, I took her and while I kissed her I went up to the room, I left her gently on the bed, I look at her and thought

 _Damn it as I have not known you before._


End file.
